Strawberry Last Meet
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: She met her in ten days, and passed away after 10 days./"What's your name?"/"Find out for yourself."/"Wh-what?"/My first english story!/Warning! Typo's, misstypo./ Mind to RnR?


**STRAWBERRY LAST MEET**

OOC, Character DEATH, Weird.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Hokkaido - 1st January – 2016**

**10 - 1st January**

"Cake nice huh?"

_"Yes."_

"Eh? You're a new kid huh? "

_"Yes, indeed."_

"Let's be friends"

_"A-come on."_

"What's your name?"

_"Me? Find out for yourself. "_

**9 - 2nd January**

"Let's play."

_"Come"_

"You like what game?"

_"Cirlce You"_

"What games do that?"

_"Find out for yourself"_

**8 - 3rd January**

"Let's eat"

_"Come"_

"Do you like food?"

_"Like"_

"What is it?"

_"Find out for yourself"_

**7 - 4th January**

"Do you like living here?"

_"Like."_

"Me too. You know why? "

_"No."_

"Want to know?"

_"No need"_

"Why?"

_"Find out for yourself"_

**6 - 5th January**

"Why did not you tell me something that I always ask?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"You never told me why."

_"What have you?"_

"You're not happy with my presence beside you?"

_"Me? Find out for yourself. "_

"It sucks!"

**5th - 6th January**

"It was six days we were friends, but you never tell your name."

_"... .."_

"You do not like me?"

_"Not so"_

"It's not so, but why?"

_"Find out for yourself."_

"WHAT!"

**4th - 7th January**

"Hi."

_"Hi, too."_

"You didn't take a break?"

_"No."_

"Why?"

_"Find out for yourself."_

"Again that phrase!"

**3rd - 8th January**

"Tomorrow's your birthday huh?"

_"How'd you know that?"_

"Find out for yourself, weeeek."

_"I know, so no need to find out."_

"WHAT!"

**2nd - 9th January**

"Happy Birthday!"

_"Thank you"_

"Are you happy?"

_"Yes ..."_

"So what's your name?"

_"Must you know?"_

"Yes, we're friends."

_"__Frie__ .. friend? Someday you'll know. "_

"Why?"

_"Find out for yourself."_

"Umh!"

**1 - 10th January**

"I'm curious about you."

_"I'm not."_

"What is your name?"

_"Someday you'll know."_

"I want to know now."

_"... ..."_

"You what?"

_"Nothing."_

"Sick?"

_"No."_

"So what?"

_"Find out for yourself."_

**0 - 11th January**

**Strawberry Last Meet**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.**

Warning: **Find out for yourself** * kicked *

Summary: **"Find out for yourself"** * thrown overboard into the sea *

**0 - 11th January 2016**

I've been friends with her but she never gave/told her name to me. Annoying, right? She looks like do not want others to know she really was. Who was that girl? She always wore a black shirt, black hat, and her eyes look like there is no life, terrible? But she was lonely I know it. What she is undead? I-impossible.

"Hey! Aqua-nee! "Calling someone of a room, of course, they call me aqua because my hair is like a shallow sea water colors are bright and they never call my name at all, sucks right?.

"What?" Answer me shortly.

"Come here nee-chan." Now a woman's voice is heard.

"Yes, I'll be right there Len, Rin." I stepped into the room which is too yellow, you know my brother is crazy about the color yellow and gold (?) "What?" Ask me to them.

"Look at this"

"What's that?" Ask me to my brother and sister.

"We do not know, so we want to find out." They said simultaneously.

"Eh? Sorry, I have an appointment. "I turned my body, and walked toward the exit their rooms.

"Nee-chan still want to be friends with that mysterious person?" Ask my brother.

"Nee-chan, just forget about her." Said my sister. "She's a bitch isn't it?"

"Eh? Shut up you guys, I'm not just leave the girl just out of irritation." I said, and came out of their rooms.

"Nee-chan? strange is it?"

"Yes, maybe?. Ummm, you think it's Sake? "Asked Rin to Len.

"Yes, maybe. Meiko-nee definitely in abundance. "

"Let's Exterminate! Tadaaa ... Exterminator Sake. "Rin said, pulling out a broom and trash can.

"Well? Rin look like Doraemon. "

"Hahahaha if I am Doraemon, you are Nobita."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Excuse me for a long time." I said as I apologized to a girl, she now wore a white dress, what's with her? Usually she wears all black clothing.

"No problem." The response was brief.

"May I know your name?" I asked her, you know I'm very curious about this girl.

"How many times do I have to say, 'find out for yourself'?" She said coldly.

"Eh? All right. " This time I did not feel should be angry to hear that word. Because I'm used to hearing it anytime. "Today, bright huh?" I tried to open a new topic.

"Yeah"

'The response was short. Annoying! I think I want to bite her, eat her right now!' I said to myself.

"Ah! You suck! "

"I was a bitch, everyone said so." She said bowing her face, must have been sad.

"Eh? You're not annoying it really. "I tried to make in order not to drop tears.

"I can not drop tears again." She said, that made my eyes rounded not believe what I heard.

"Are you kidding? Which may not be able to drop a tear. "

"Hey you! Listen! until whenever I'm not going to tell my name on you. " She looked at me with empty eyes. "Because, if you know my name. You may be away from me. "

'What do you mean, what with this girl? She does not know the motto of my life, hahahaha '

"The weird" I said.

"Well since you're the first person who managed to befriend me for nine days without lapse of time, I'll invite you to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, I never lie." She smiled at me, smile sincerely. It was the first time I saw her smile like that, usually it is always staring at me empty and cold.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's that?." The response was a smile.

'What the hell happened? Why this sudden people friendly?'

"May I know the na ... ..?" Wait a minute if I asked that she'll respond with the phrase 'to find out for yourself', I asked who else ah. "You've got a friend?"

"Yes, and had a boyfriend too." She answered sincerely.

'We both have a split personality these people are weird huh?'

"So what happened? where all your friends and your boyfriend?" Ask me gently to her.

"They isn't here anymore and not want be my friend again, and my boyfriend had broken up with me but we still love each other." She replied with a smiley face.

'She smiled? There must be nothing ya. Weird! "

"Come on, I'm hungry." She took my hand.

Finally we reached the edge of the road to the market and you know, open a coffee shop there, there we will eat something, maybe! T_T

"Here?" I asked her in a tone that is not the spirit.

"Yes, what a coincidence, right? This place is good, " She answered with enthusiasm.

"But this is just a regular stall." I said.

"Eh? Not the shop, but the place adjacent to the shop. "

'Eh? It was not the place hahahaha yes, I think it was. Ummm ... It's a strawberry cake shop, where she and I first met '

"You like this place?" I asked her.

"Yes, I like it." She answered. "Come in."

"Yes, if you do not force come on."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"I'm full, thanks then." I smiled at her, but unfortunately she did not see me-

"Let's go to the park." She said.

"Come" I said happily.

We passed two fish stores and four bookstores, and then we arrived at the flower garden was blooming, but strangely today the park is very quiet unlike the usually very crowded, and it's a holiday.

"Let's play."

"Come on, want to play what?" Then she said to me.

"Anything." I replied.

"Let's play hide and seek"

"Eh? Are you sure? That was children's games, " I said to her.

"Earlier you says anything, I want to play hide and seek. And ... ... you're a guard. " She ran to hide.

"Me? Hey wait do not go to Forestry!. "I chased up into the woods, and saw her standing staring at a large cherry tree and it looks like the tree hundreds of years old.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" I stared at her, she was not wearing a hat that always accompany her head, her hair in line with the cherry blossoms that I see in front of my eyes.

"I'm glad to be friends with you." She said, throwing the hat up and stuck the hat hup_ the hat now on cherry tree. "Your name, Miku, right?"

'How did she know?' Ask me in the heart.

"Y-yes" I said haltingly.

"Miku, I was dumped by my own parents. And they put me under this tree. " She said that was sad, can be seen from her face. Eh? I mean her intention tone. "They died after throwing me out." Now she looked at me being confused.

"... ... Eh?" I stared at her back.

"Come back to the park." She pulled me out of the forest.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Miku, you're the first person to always beside me."

"Eh? It was okay. "I looked at her.

"Let's go." She said pointing towards a large restaurant.

"But, we just eat bread." I said.

"It's bread ... now this is food"

"Instead of bread was also food huh?"

"The hell?"

"Whatever you say."

Finished eating expensive food from the restaurant, we decided to go home, yes it was late anyway and almost evening.

"Nee-chan!" Shouts siblings from the house. "Who is the girl's name?"

"Not that you do not like it?" Ask me to my brother and sister.

"Eh? Etto ... We just want to know isn't it Len?"

"I-yes Aqua-nee." Len said.

"I don't like you to call me aqua!" I left the two of them who can not be expressed with these words. Entering a small house where I live of course.

"Hatsune-chan?" Call a woman, I immediately went toward the sound source.

"What? Meiko-nee you're so noisy, I'm resting. "

"Have you eaten?" Asked the woman.

"Already, I had eaten three pieces of bread strawberry and three steak." I said, holding the abdomen.

"Yes, well, very clear from your force holding your stomach."

"Hahahaha ..." I am laughting.

"Tomorrow there is an appointment with the girl again?" Said Meiko to me.

"No, but I'll see her."

"For what?"

"I'm still curious to her, is yes. I want to pamper my body now. "

"Pamper the body? Oh well, night. "

"Night."

Next Day

Sunny morning for me, a silent alarm clock finally rang to wake my dreams being trapped on the other world.

KRIIING

KRIIIIING

Crack!

I turned off the alarm clock it's stupid, really an ugly frog sound of the clock that woke the whole room, and some birds were flying fell. (?)

" your ugly alarm must to be replaced with the new one, Miku." Said the man with blue hair.

"What is wrong?" I threw a pillow towards him and he left my room. I walked into the bathroom to pamper the skin-my skin of course. Out of the shower I headed dining room for breakfast, as usual my breakfast menu is just bread adorned with colorful jam.

"This again? Ugh not cool. "Len stared at Meiko.

"I do not have any money," said Meiko who was eating her food.

"Eat it Len." I said to my little brother Len.

"Yes I eat." Len bite of bread. Our whole family spent fifteen minutes to finish a breakfast of bread per person.

"It is finished, I go for now."

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

"Hey?" I've been in front of a mysterious girl home, but it looks lonely. What she was not at home? "Excuse me." The word I wish there was someone who heard from in there.

Someone came out and opened the door "You're the girl who play wih her?" Said the man.

"Yes" I replied. "That girl there?" Ask me to the man, dressed in black.

"Are you sure you want to meet her?" Ask him again to me.

"Yes, certainly."

"Excuse me girl, someone you're looking for is not here anymore." Said the man.

"If her don't live here then where? Tell me! "I insisted to that person.

"I'll take you there, but promise you will not ask for strange things to me." Said the man.

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine, now follow me." The man pulled my hand and take me somewhere, a funeral? Who's that girl? And what is actually happening now?

"We're here." The man leaned into a tree trunk there. "You're surprised? She's dead. "Said the man.

"What? When? Why can? "Ask me to that person.

"Didn't you promise not to ask stupid things?"

"I-yeah, sorry I forgot." I looked at my grave and abuse. "So her name Luka Megurine."

"You don't know?"

"Yes."

"She did not tell you from the beginning?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Find out for yourself, she said so."

"Yes I will find out everything myself, before that_ ... before today she gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl with aqua hair. And maybe that person is you. "He said handing me a sheet of paper. "I go for now." He left me alone in this cemetery. I opened the paper and read it.

_Megurine Luka is my name, if the paper / letter you've read it means I no longer exist in this world. You know I'm happy to have friends like you are patient, but the time of my life just to stay 10 more days and ten days that I use to find the truth about everything, the first day I met you at the restaurant strawberry, the second day you want me to meet with mu in the park sakura, the third day you brought me to a restaurant and eat with me, the fourth day I brought you into my house, the fifth day you ask me why? But I did not answer, the sixth day until the last day you were always with me. I died from my illness, so you do not need to ask why. Looks like my hands are tired of writing this letter, Miku goodbye._

"Luka? You're too fast to die, I just know your name now. "I smiled towards the tomb of Luka and the letter I save into my pocket. "The cut I will always remember you here, these hearts. No need to remember a small article you are you're also my best friend. Yes, although we only know each other in ten days? Hahahaha. "I stepped my foot out of the cemetery, my goal now is home, I want to spoil the brain and the others there.

-END-

Author: Naoya Shirokawa

Author: Destroyed! Messy!

Luka: fit.

Author: Suitable?

Luka: yes, with your style.

Author: It's up to you, I'm happy to already write an essay. It means not wasting time in vain.

Luka: So? Do I have to say/ask/told the reader (s) for review this fanfic or not huh?

Author: Yes, it's up to you Luka.

Luka: Reader (s) of good and loyal, please press the Review. **REVIEW** To me this story, please comment or something.


End file.
